


Family game night

by impala4maggie



Series: Robron week 2017 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Day 1- Family Time, M/M, Roblivion, Robron Week 2017, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala4maggie/pseuds/impala4maggie
Summary: Robert, Aaron and Liv play charades.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Robron week 2017.  
> Day 1: Family Time

It was game night at the Sugden-Dingle house. It started as a way for the three of them to spend time together but grew into a weekly tradition.  
Liv suggested charades partly so that she could laugh at Robert, who couldn’t mime to save his life. She also knew charades was the only game Robert’s smart mouth couldn’t help him win.  
Robert didn’t mind acting like a fool. He liked the fact that he could make Liv laugh and Aaron smile. So when it was his turn he stood up without any protest.  
“Film,” Aaron said. Robert nodded and held up two fingers.  
“Two words,” Aaron responded. After moment of thinking Robert started pointing at Aaron. “Uhm… husband?” Aaron guessed. Robert shook his head.  
“Annoying,” Liv said with a grin.  
Robert pointed at his wedding ring and then at Aaron.  
“The bodyguard,” Aaron shouted out. He had no idea why that came to mind.  
Robert chuckled, “How on earth did you think that?”  
“I don’t know. Just shut up, you aren’t even supposed to be talking,” Aaron said feeling a bit embarrassed.  
Liv frowned. “I don’t get it.” Robert removed his ring and kept pointing at it.  
“Don’t get impatient with me… I don’t know. Brokeback mountain?” Liv said as Robert chuckled and Aaron blushed. “Hilarious. Robert times up, just tell us.” Aaron said.  
“The proposal,” Robert said as he walked towards his husband.  
“Aww that’s sweet,” Liv said with a smile. “I still don’t get it.”  
“Can we please play monopoly? I’ll let you win,” Aaron pleaded with Liv.  
“Fine, as long as you guys don’t secretly play as a team again.”  
Aaron and Robert looked at each other. “We can’t make that promise,” Aaron said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
